1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to an optical alignment device for liquid crystal substrates and the method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the technology evolution, LCDs are characterized by attributes including thin and light structure, power-saving, and low radiation. These attributes contribute to the wide adoption of the LCDs, such as IVs, computers, and cellular phones.
Currently, optical or friction alignment process are applied to the liquid crystal substrates such that the liquid crystal has an initial pretile angle before a driving voltage is provided. However, in the manufacturing process, the liquid crystal substrate has to be cut for testing or to be liquid crystal panels of the liquid crystal displays. Thus, applying an uniform optical alignment to the whole liquid crystal substrate cannot meet various demands.